Broken Dreams
by Hungergamesloverkpgfapriloveu
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE READ IT AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK WARNING:READ ONLY IF YOU HAVE READ MOCKINGJAY! Ireland Qwintesky is a girl who witnesses the first reaping in 15 years. What happens when Katniss Everdeen's own child is reaped?


Chapter 1- The Reaping

"Lani wake up love, today is an important day. " I awake to the sound of Rome's husky voice.

I am still unaware of what is going on. When i look outside it is still dark. What could possibly be so important that Rome would feel the need to wake me up so early? Then i remember. Today is the first reaping in 15 years. The fall of the capital only lasted for a few short years before a new leader re-established the whole thing. The lives of so many were lost and now their deaths are in vain. My father was among the rebels who lost their lives in the downfall of the capital, or so my mother tells me. I have never met my father. His death came when my mother was 8 months pregnant with me.

"Lani!". I'm snapped back to reality by Rome's panicked voice. "Ireland are you okay?"

"Yes" I'm lying but i don't dare tell him the truth. It would worry him too much.

"Ok." He hesitates with a slight frown. He definitely isn't buying. I'll talk to him later about it i guess.

"You should get going before my mother wakes up." I don't like awkard silences and he really does need to go.

Then as if suddenly seeing my point, He quickly kisses my cheek. Then he heads to my window and climbs out. From the distance i watch his ashy black hair bobbing around, and then he's gone.

I sigh. I really do need to get up. My mother will want me to wash my hair, before putting it into an elaborate braid. After tiptoing past Ivy's room I hurry out the front door. I want to get to the Victor's Village before the morning shower rush. When i reach my destination, i see that indeed i am the first one here. Without hesitation i knock on the first door. After waiting a few seconds, the huge metal door creaks open and Astrid's grimacing face greets me.

I don't like Astrd very much, but she is the only victor district 6 has left. She always has a grimace on her face. She also kind of creeps me out. She has cold, black eyes and straight black hair that she smooths down her back. Today is no exception. She's cranky , and i see she's holding a liquor bottle. Her breath is thick of the stench and her hair is in a tangled mess. If looks could kill, I'd be as good as dead right now.

"What do you want Ireland?" With the way she's slurring her words I can tell immeaditly she's drunk.

"To use your shower of course. " I can tell she is going to reject me so i quickly add "Please Astrid, it's reaping day and I want to look my best". For good measure i give her my best sad face.

She grunts and then relunctantly agrees. "Alright, but make it quick."

"Of course" as i walk past her, i can almost feel her penetrating eyes on my back.

* * *

><p>It isn't until I'm in the shower feeling the warm water trickle down my back, that fear finally catches up with me. I could be a tribute in the Hunger Games, or worse Ivy or Rome could be chosen. I can't imagine my Ivy, my sweet Ivy, my little sister Ivy, being slaughtered in an arena with no one but the birds to comfort her. Just imagining this makes me uncomfortable, so i tell myself to calm down. I just can't though.<p>

About 10 minutes later, i have to will myself out of the shower. I head out before Astrid can offend me. When I'm already halfway down the street when I hear her shrill voice call something at me. I think she said good luck but i'm not really sure.

I head home quickly not bothering to look around me. Then I'm in my living room, and i plop down on the sofa. I notice Orban, my 19 year old brother is sitting with his feet on the coffee table. If my mother saw him right he would probably get an earful, because she's obsessed with manners.

"Orb where's mom?" I ask

"Upstairs. why?"

I don't know why this bugs me but I can't control my anger.

"Because she wants to fix my hair before the reaping today!" I snap.

"Wow sis calm down... just asking".

I can tell I've hurt his feelings, but at the moment I couldn't care less. Stupid brother doesn't even have to worry about the reaping. He's completely safe from it.

I storm up the steps and walk right into my mom's room. When she see's me I can tell I've surprised her.

* * *

><p>Mother sets to work on my hair, effortlessly braiding it down my back. Then she pulls out some brightly colored ribbons from a drawer and weaves them through the braid. It looks beautiful. She wordlessly hands me a sleeveless dress the color of my emerald green eyes and points me towards the bathroom to get ready. The dress is soft and silky and it sits just below my knees when i put it on. Before I know it the time is all gone and it's time to go to the square.<p>

When I reach the square I notice all the children being ropped into different areas according to age. I sign in and a peacekeeper in a white uniform directs me to the 15 year olds area. I make small talk with the people around me to pass the time. After waiting for what seems like an eternity, the mayor mounts the stage along with a woman with a blue face and green hair, who i assume is the district 6 escort. Then I see Astrid walking up the steps to join them. Then the rest is a blur. The mayor gives some speech about the dark days and how district 13 rebeled leaving the hunger games. The Hunger Games are supposed to be a symbol that this can never happen again. Personally I think the capitol just gets a kick out of watching children die. The rules are very simple kill or be killed.

The woman who I am told is Orchid, stands behind two giant glass balls. One is for the girls and the other is for the boys. Then she says this ridiculous line in her chirpy capitol accent.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor" No kidding. Then she says "Ladies first." and I hold my breath.

She digs her hand into the bowl and snatches a white paper from the very uncrinkIing the paper, she clears her throat, and in a full voice chirps "Ireland Qwintesky" My heart sinks. She's called my name.

What's even shocking is when she calls the boy's name after I've mounted the stage. "Rome Fitzgerald" she calls.


End file.
